My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fanfic I: Camp Auburnsdale
by Jenob
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Trixie enters the mysterious Camp Auburnsdale as volunteer camp councilors for the summer. Unknowingly, the three girls actually stumbled upon the prowling ground of a beast created by a corrupted form of magic forged from an ancient grudge, birthing a beast with a twisted agenda. It comes now through the woods in search of Equestrian flesh.


Created: Jan_01_2019

CAMP AUBURNSDALE

AN MLP EQUESTRIA GIRLS FAN FICTION

**Chapter 1: Camp Auburnsdale-**

It was another bright sunny morning on Camp Auburnsdale when a bus arrived to its grounds. Immediately after the vehicle's arrival, two female figures immediately got off, carrying their backpacks as they went to examine the surrounding wilderness. One of the girls had skin that resonated the lights of a glistening sunset and hair of fiery red with streaks of yellow, she wore a simple short sleeved shirt with a white torso and red sleeves which had a distinctive icon of a sun printed upon the lower left side, also she wore blue dyed shorts and a pair of hard traveling boots. This girl is Sunset Shimmer a senior student from Canterlot high, and accompanying her was her classmate Trixie Lulamoon a girl with silver like hair and calm turquoise skin, she wore a light blue sweater over a white shirt and a skirt speckled with a number of stars. Just like her classmate, Trixie also wore a pair of hard boots in preparation for her time spent in the wilderness, unlike Sunset however, she didn't seem as enthusiastic.

Scouting the wilderness for a short moment, Sunset took a deep breath, allowing the fresh damp air to fill her lungs.

"Well, its not Camp Everfree, but its still a close second." says Sunset.

Trixie gave her classmate a sarcastic look and said, " *Close* is an understatement." she pulled out the map from her pack and showed it to Sunset, pointing at Camp Auburnsdale and sliding her finger down to Camp Everfree while saying, "This place is practically twice the distance of Camp Everfree from civilization, and stretches far deeper into the forest to my liking." Trixie crossed herself as she said, "There's nothing "close" about it."

Sunset gave out a sigh and smiled, commenting, "Yup, spending the summer with The Great and Whiny Trixie... This should be one to remember."

"The Great and *Powerful* Trixie is not amused." Trixie shot back.

While the two girls were busy making fun of each other's plight, another girl stepped down from the bus. A girl with bright rainbow colored hair. Just like Trixie- the girl's skin had a bluish hue. Her name is Rainbow Dash, also a student of Canterlot High and classmate to both Sunset and Trixie. Rainbow Dash gave a yawn after sleeping through the entire journey getting to Camp Auburnsdale. She woke from the sound of her friends talking, only to later find them gathering up the rest of their supplies from the bus' compartment.

Rainbow Dash crossed herself giving both girls a stern look, sarcastically saying, "Gee, thanks for remembering that I was still in the bus, ladies. I could have really used the round trip."

"Oh, sorry Rainbow Dash." Sunset apologized, "I just thought that we'd unload first before waking you. We didn't really forget about you."

"Yeah, yeah..." says Rainbow Dash. She examined the surrounding wilderness, and soon, her mood mellowed up a bit. "Plenty of room to stretch our legs here." She began uncoiling her muscles from the long bus ride.

"Well, enjoy it while you can." says Sunset, a few weeks later and this camp will be full of kids arriving for the summer.

Sunset felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Trixie. She was pointing out to someone who was approaching them from the largest of the seven cabins. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and green pants while wearing tall mud stained black boots. On his head was a green hat with a rounded brim bearing the crest of camp Auburnsdale. The man came closer, welcoming the three girls to the campsite. He introduced himself as Ranger Drake Insdeep, the camp's keeper and security.

"I'm guessing that you girls must be the volunteer camp councilors from Canterlot High." says the Ranger, "This place hasn't seen that many people in a while, we're glad to have you."

The three girls introduced themselves, telling the Ranger that they were happy to have made the trip (although the aches they received from the long journey says otherwise). The Ranger stretched out his hand as a friendly gesture to each of the girls. All three shook the man's hand, but Sunset, who had the ability to look into the recent memories of the people her skin make contact with, had visions of Ranger Insdeep's most recent endeavors. Sunset immediately pulled her hand away with a gasp.

Surprised, Ranger Insdeep asked if something was wrong.

"No! no! Its fine. I'm fine. Nothing wrong here." answered Sunset, giving a deceptive smile while her face turned red with embarrassment.

The Ranger paid no mind to what had happened. He smiled and offered to guide the three girls to their cabin once they were ready. Trixie agreed, telling the man to lead the way, she looked at Sunset with a confused expression before heading down the path. Rainbow Dash stood beside Sunset, smirking.

"Is he good?" Rainbow Dash asked jokingly, knowing about Sunset Shimmer's magical ability.

Sunset crossed herself, giving Rainbow Dash a mean look.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"You know I can't help it Dash!" says Sunset, following Trixie down the path, "It hasn't been the same since last year..."

Rainbow Dash chased after Sunset and walked by her side saying, "Hey, I get it." She smiled at Sunset, "Listen. We wont be students of Canterlot High forever, and soon we'd be off to meet a whole lot of different people. You should at least have a bit of insight when it comes to stuff like that."

"It just feels like I'm unintentionally invading people's privacy. Sometimes I just want to turn it off, but there are instances that it happens unexpectedly for some reason." explained Sunset, "Besides, I don't think that anyone of us should be exposed to seeing things like that."

"Sunset" says Rainbow Dash raising an eyebrow at her friend, "We're in high school. You really think that the guys never looked it up?"

Ranger Insdeep led the girls to a cabin with the name "Frolic" inscribed on a bronze colored metal plaque that was screwed on top of a wooden signboard in front of it. The man told the three young ladies that he would be staying in the Camp Master's Cabin in case they needed anything, before leaving them to their business.

Trixie looked to the cabin in dismay with its faded paint colors and old wooden walls.

"Oh yes." says Trixie, turning her eyes to her friends who, themselves, were in awe of the condition of the place they would be staying in, "This summer is definitely one to be remembered." Trixie continued sarcastically.

**Chapter 2: Cabin Frolic-**

Floors creaked with every step, windows loosely fastened on hooks, a table wrapped in dusty cloth along with only two wooden beds with rather stiff cushions.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie! ... is terrified to think about what bugs had made their home underneath those beds." exclaimed Trixie.

Rainbow Dash inspected the ceiling and saw that the roof was intact with no cracks or holes, but also no signs of a light bulb. The cabin seemed to be old fashioned, with little electrical outlets available.

Rainbow Dash turned to Sunset with a disappointed look and asked, "Why couldn't we join Twilight and the others, again?"

"You really want to spend summer in Volbrook Science Camp? Besides, there weren't any openings in Camp Everfree, and having an adventure in the rough wilderness was your idea." answered Sunset as she inspected the foundations of the cabin. The structure was held together by four thick pillars of hard wood which were very well fastened. "At least we wouldn't have to worry about the roof crashing down on us while we sleep."

"Seriously though," say Trixie, "I am a bit terrified with the idea of bugs crawling onto our beds when we least suspect it."

"Then we better start cleaning." says Sunset, keeping a positive attitude, and inspiring her two friends to follow through.

It took most of the day to finally have the cabin free from dust, and for the girls to unpack their things to get the place looking the way they wanted.

While finishing up on their cleaning spree, Rainbow Dash discovered something unusual underneath one of the beds. "Hey girls come here. I found something!" she exclaimed, "Help me move the bed."

The wooden floor rumbled and creaked from the three girls' efforts.

"Where's Apple Jack when you need her..." Sunset complained.

Underneath the bed was a trapdoor with a ring shaped grip used to pull it open. The three girls examined the trapdoor and turned to each other, puzzled.

"So, uhhh..." started Rainbow Dash, "What do you think is down there?"

Trixie shrugged her shoulders.

Sunset shook her head side to side.

"Well," says Rainbow Dash, grabbing the ring handle, "There's only one way to find out." She centered herself and braced her shoulders, getting ready to pull.

"Wait!" says Sunset, noticing the rougher condition of the wooden trapdoor in contrast to the floorboards. She knelt and examined the trapdoor closer, running her hand over its corners. She pulled her hand away in shock.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Splinter?"

"No" answered Sunset, getting to her feet.

Trixie held her knees and bent over the trapdoor, she noticed, "Are those... claw marks?"

Trixie was right. Claw marks seem to had ravaged the corners of the trapdoor, hidden in plain sight by the wood's deep dark coloring.

"Whoa..." exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "What could have done that?"

Suddenly, they heard the loud screech from the camp's PA microphone, followed by the familiar voice of Ranger Insdeep summoning the them to the Camp Master's Cabin.

"We have to go." says Sunset.

"You got that right." replied Trixie, "Go somewhere far away from here."

"No! I mean we got to get to Ranger Insdeep." says Sunset, "He might have some instructions for us on our duties tomorrow."

"Alright." Rainbow Dash agreed as she covered the mysterious trapdoor with the blankets used to cover the beds, "Lets get going!"

"Fine." Trixie agreed.

Sunset was right. Ranger Insdeep did have instructions regarding their activities for the coming days.

First, they needed to check on the other cabins and make sure that everything is well in order, he also marked the cabins that would require cleaning for that day of the week.

Second, they needed to maintain the camp grounds, clearing out weeds and fungi, along with scaring away any wildlife that may wander into campgrounds.

Third is to maintain the equipment in the Equipment Room, which was self explanatory.

Lastly, to ensure that the water tower and irrigation system that provides the camp with clean water, and nourishes the small plantation around the grounds maintain a steady flow.

After their briefing, the girls returned to their cabin.

"We have to maintain all of these cabins?" Rainbow Dash groaned, "It nearly took us the whole day to get ours cleaned!" she complained.

"Well, we do get free food in the mess hall, and at least were getting paid for our efforts." says Sunset, trying to keep a positive attitude. Her two friends turned to her with disagreeing looks on their faces.

Her smile cracking, Sunset added, "It may not be what we had been hoping for, but it is why we're here."

"I guess it is too late to back out now..." sighed Rainbow Dash, "At least we do get to explore around the camp while we do our duties I guess."

"That's not really very appealing if you ask me." says Trixie, "There isn't anything nearby other than rocks, trees, and even more rocks and trees."

Sunset placed a comforting hand on Trixie's shoulder, asking her to give the camp a chance. Trixie look to her friends and managed to smile saying, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm sure that there's more excitement in this campsite." assured Sunset, "We just have to know where to look."

"Well, we better start looking hard." Rainbow Dash jokingly remarked, her friends turning to her with disapproving looks, "What did I say?"

The three girls then readied themselves for their first night in Camp Auburnsdale, checking to see if the doors and windows were locked, boiling water for warm baths, eating the snacks they brought in their back packs, gossiping and telling stories under the colors of their night lights until they felt tired enough to sleep.

**Chapter 3: The Auburnsdale Howling-**

Sunset Shimmer woke to the sounds of ruffling bushes and the galloping of wildlife around the campsite. Bats can be heard screeching about from above the nearby trees and the hooting of an owl from the distance echoed throughout the wilderness. Unable to get back to sleep, Sunset Shimmer took this opportunity to send a message to her friend, Princess Twilight, of Equestria.

Equestria is a realm where magic flourished, and is populated by sentient pony-like beings living in places that are alternate reflections to the realm that Sunset and her friends are dwelling. Sunset communicates to this realm through a special book which is a direct line to another of the same kind in the Equestrian realm, one that is owned by Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship.

Sunset pulled out her Equestrian Journal from her pack and started writing. She began as she often would in her many letters to her pony friend, "Dear Princess Twilight...", but then she noticed something strange. The book's pages felt rather off. It was almost like something was tampering with its magical properties.

All was silent. Sunset Shimmer felt a cold chill in the air with the constricting dread of isolation slowly coiling around her heart. She looked into her Journal and saw the words that she had written fade into its pages as it often would- the sign that her message was on its way to Equestria. Only this time, she felt uneasy as the letters faded away, crackling and hissing as though the page was tossed into an open flame.

Sunset gasped as the howling of a wild dog suddenly sliced through the silence. Sunset took heavy breaths. She turned to Rainbow Dash who was fast asleep in her bed across the other side of their room, then she turned to Trixie, whom she agreed to share a bed with because of her friend's fear of being alone in unfamiliar territory.

Finding comfort in the presence of her peers, Sunset Simmer tried going back to sleep. The wild dog once again started its howl. But then it was cut short to make way for a whimper, followed by a loud cackling growl from an unfamiliar animal.

Sunset froze in her bed. The dog was attacked. And whatever attacked it sounded very close by. She could feel its presence, lurking in the woods. Its growls were felt as tremors in Sunset's beating heart. It was out there, scouting the grounds...

Sunset woke up late the next day, gasping as she shot up from her bed. She looked around the room and was greeted by the bright warmth of the morning sun, and the bright faces of her friends.

"Someone's a little excited to get some work done." says Trixie sarcastically.

"You alright, Sunset?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Bad dream?".

"I... I don't know." Sunset scratched her head in confusion. She turned to her pack and saw her Equestrian Journal intact. _Could it have been just a dream?_, she thought.

"Anyway," Trixie, interrupted, "you'd better get dressed. Our first chores start in twenty minuets."

After getting themselves ready for the day, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie, all headed down to the first cabin on their list. It was a cabin with the word "Trek" inscribed in the same way as the word "Frolic" was on their own cabin.

"Trek? Really?" commented Rainbow Dash, "Weird name to give a cabin."

"Well it is the cabin farthest from the camp entrance." says Trixie, "Perhaps we should be getting inside. We are running a little late after all."

The girls agreed.

Stepping into the cabin, the three girls were met with a surprise. The inside of the "Trek" Cabin seemed very well maintained. The floors were a little dusty along with the cloth that covered the beds and the shelves, but overall, the place needed little tending to.

"Is it just me, or did "mister ranger guy" just give us the worst cabin to begin with." Trixie commented, her voice sounding annoyed.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed, What gives?!"

Sunset stepped farther into the room, soon to be followed by her friends, "You got to admit, it is relieving to see that this place doesn't need as much work as we thought."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash replied, "You guys step outside." her fiery spirit igniting, "I've got this!".

Sunset and Trixie stepped out of the cabin to give Rainbow Dash some room. Just as her name implied Rainbow's magically enhanced speed made cleaning easy. In just a few minuets, the floors were dusted, the windows were shined, the few cobwebs that lined the roof were cleared, and the dust cloths that covered the bed and furniture were hung outside- ready for Sunset and Trixie to beat them.

Rainbow Dash rushed to her friends and proclaimed, "Told you I got this!".

After finishing up on the Trek Cabin, the three girls proceeded to the "Hike" Cabin, then lastly to the "March" Cabin. Each one was under the similar condition as that of the first.

Rainbow Dash's ability made things easy. Soon, the three girls had finished ahead of time.

"I am awesome!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, we got you the first time." says Trixie, "And several times after that."

"Maybe Ranger Insdeep is a better Camp Master than we thought." says Sunset, "I mean, he managed to maintain the camp grounds this well, single-handed."

The three girls decided to report their progress to Ranger Insdeep. On their way to the Camp Master's Cabin, Sunset noticed that one of the nearby cabin's door was lingering open. She decided to head on over and close it. As she drew closer, the inside of the cabin started to unravel. She was shocked to find that, unlike the first three cabins that they were sent to maintain, this one was in similar condition to that of their own cabin when they had first arrived on the grounds.

_That's odd._ Sunset thought. She had a feeling that she knew what to expect on the other cabins along the path leading to the Camp Master's own. There was something else, however. For some reason, this cabin seemed a bit familiar to Sunset... Hazy memories began flashing through Sunset Shimmers mind- memories that were not her own. Murky visions of a night of passion flooded her thoughts, while lust filled grunts and sighs enveloped the world around her. Suddenly, the cold of sweat and the warmth of an ethereal embrace ran down through her own skin.

"No!" shouted Sunset, breaking away from her vision and falling to the ground in front of the cabin entrance.

"Sunset!" Rainbow Dash called out, rushing to help her friend off the floor, "Are you alright?"

Sunset shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from what she had seen and felt, "Y-yeah, I'm fine Rainbow Dash. Thanks."

Trixie looked into the open cabin, taking a good gander at the mess inside, "Well," says Trixie, "maybe Ranger Insdeep wasn't as good as a camp master as we'd thought..."

**Chapter 4: Dear Princess Twilight...-**

Sunset, Trixie, and Rainbow Dash continued their way towards the Camp Master's Cabin. As they neared their destination, they saw three people in the distance. They immediately recognized the first as Ranger Insdeep, wearing his usual attire coupled with a brown leather jacket. But the other two were very unfamiliar.

The first stranger was a broad shouldered man in a brown uniform with a badge pinned on the chest of his shirt, and just like Ranger Insdeep, he wore a round brimmed hat who's shadow added to the hardy look of his face. This man was no doubt a police officer.

The man that accompanied the mysterious officer really stood out from the rest, having a reddish skin tone, and wearing a beautifully woven poncho filled with so many bright colors. The man also wore a tribal necklace that was woven from what seemed to be eagles' feathers, while underneath his poncho, he wore a rugged looking pair of pants and a vest made from...

"Animal pelt?" Rainbow Dash observed. She slid herself closer to Sunset and whispered, "This guy is Fluttershy's worst nightmare."

Sunset nudged her friend with her elbow.

In his hands, the man carried a bow, and upon his back was a quiver of arrows. He was a rather intimidating sight.

Ranger Insdeep saw the three girls approach, he waved his hand to them, bidding them to come and meet the camp's visitors.

"Good morning ladies." greeted the ranger, "I trust that your first night wasn't too bad."

Sunset and her friends assured him that they had been having a good time, also telling him that they had finished the first part of their duty ahead of schedule.

"That's a new camp record, little ladies." says Ranger Insdeep, seemingly impressed.

"I'm taking that these are the girls you've mentioned?" asked the man in uniform.

"Yes, Sheriff Lawton." says the ranger, introducing each one of them individually.

"There aren't any more of you comin' any time soon are there?" asked the sheriff.

"No. Well, not at the moment, officer." replied Trixie, "Is there something the matter?"

"Well, young lady, I wont beat around the bush." says Sheriff Lawton, "My name is James Lawton. I'm the Sheriff in these here parts. This man with me is... Well, his name is rather hard to pronounce, but he's known to us as Night Eye. He's in-charge of the wildlife in the woods surrounding your camp. Recently, there is something that he reported to us that you all need to hear..."

Sheriff Lawton told the three girls a tale that sent chills down Sunset Shimmer's spine. He said that an unknown and rather sizable wild animal had been spotted in the nearby woods, an animal that seemed to be predatory in nature. The sheriff mentioned that this wasn't the first time such an animal had visited the area either. The woods around Auburnsdale is said to house plenty of bizarre creatures that pop up from time to time, however this one seemed to be the most active. And every time it made it's presence known, a number of disappearances followed soon after.

"Disappearances?" asked Sunset.

Sheriff Lawton handed her three pieces of paper. They were missing persons posters. On them were the names and faces of the people who had mysteriously disappeared. Two of them were female and one was male. The three girls felt a chill in the air.

"They were all spotted heading into the woods before they vanished." explained the sheriff, "Anyway, its best that you stay vigilant, and stay indoors during the evening."

Sunset was terrified, she now had confirmation that what she sensed that night was real. Something had wandered into the camp grounds. Something terrible...

The stress she attained dealing with her own magical ability now blended with a dose of fear. This caused Sunset Shimmer to feel noxious.

Trixie noticed the troubled look on Sunset's face and asked the others to excuse them for a while. Rainbow Dash chose to stay with the three men, wanting to know more about the strange occurrences while Trixie led Sunset back to their cabin. Sunset, feeling her legs giving in beneath her, decided to take a break and take a seat on the steps of the cabin across their own.

"Alright," says Trixie, "What's wrong?"

"I just..." started Sunset, "I don't know what to say." she chuckled in vain, "I-Im sorry, Trixie." Sunset looked into her friend's eyes, "I'd tell you. Really I would. But I don't know what to say... I'm not even sure if you'd believe me if I did."

Sunset and Trixie gazed at one another for a time, then Trixie smiled and sat down beside her friend, saying, "I understand." She turned her gaze to the sky saying, "You know what I do when I'm in a pinch? I write down my thoughts on a piece of paper, then keep it in my trunk so that I could get back to them later."

Trixie's gaze once again met Sunset's, "Then, all of the sudden, my feelings become clearer, and the words just come together like magic."

Sunset found the heart to smile.

"I know how much you like writing in that little journal of yours." say Trixie, "Maybe you should try it now." she stood from the steps and leaned on the wall of the cabin to give her friend some space, "I'm not even gonna look."

Gathering her thoughts, Sunset knew that there was only one person who could help her deal with her magical troubles. And hopefully, also find some answers regarding this strange creature lurking in the surrounding woods. Gathering her courage, she pulled out her Equestrian Journal from her pack and started writing.

"Dear Princess Twilight..."

The journal began to hiss.

**Chapter 5: Sunset-**

Sunset felt better after writing to her equestrian friend about her troubled feelings, and the events that had just occurred in her short time in Camp Auburnsdale. She also went on about her friend Trixie who helped her find the courage to write down her troubles and confront them in the best way she could. Now, Sunset patiently waits for Twilight's response while returning to her duties with her two friends. The three young ladies began cleaning the camp grounds, watching for weeds and grass that grew along the path. They also kept a vigilant eye on the camp's borders to see if there might be any stray wildlife that ventured too close. Rainbow Dash, who had stayed with the three men seeking to learn more about the creature that lurk the woods, gave her friends the same warning that she received from Ranger Insdeep- "If you see a critter you recognize venture into camp, find a buddy and shoo it away. And if you see any irregularities, you head straight to my cabin and I'll alert the authorities." Regrettably, Rainbow also had to tell her friends that Ranger Insdeep also explained that, "Phone signals in these woods can be a bit difficult. So if you find yourself in need of using your cellphones, signal is often strongest near the camp's exit. But don't be straying off too far, now."

The three girls did wonder why nobody had checked up on them since their arrival to the camp site.

"Couldn't he had told us that earlier." Trixie complained.

"I asked him the same thing." says Rainbow Dash.

Sunset and Trixie turned to Rainbow Dash for the answer. She shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands to her sides as she said, "He forgot."

After their second task was done, Sunset, Trixie, and Rainbow Dash headed to the Equipment Room which was actually a cabin made into a makeshift depository. There they found plenty of sports and other recreational equipment which excited them to try out. Dash immediately took one of the soccer balls and tried out her usual tricks. "Maybe we could play with some of these after were done!" excitedly says Rainbow Dash. Sunset smiled and pulled out one of the badminton rackets saying, "After we're done, Rainbow Dash."

Suddenly, the ball that Rainbow Dash was playing with slipped away from her, "whoops!", flying to the boxes of various equipment that laid on the corner of the room. The clanging of metals colliding was heard as the ball bounced off something on the other side. The noise sounded heavy. Heavier than anything that sports equipment should be made from.

The room fell silent. The three girls turned to each other, before walking towards the boxes to find what could have made that sound. Looking over the boxes, the three girls found four bear traps toppled on top of one another, seemingly well maintained. The room's atmosphere became heavy with the ominous shiver of cold steel. Beside the traps was a box filled with unloaded hunting rifles which appeared to have seen plenty of use.

"You girls remember what I said earlier about the guy wearing the animal vest?" asked Rainbow Dash. Her and her friends still looking at what they had discovered in disbelief. "I take it back. This entire place is Fluttershy's worst nightmare..."

Tending to their last duty, the three girls made their way to the water tower. Everything seemed in order, and the water was flowing into the camp grounds unhindered. Then, Rainbow Dash got an idea. She and her friends should get a good view of the campsite from the top of the water tower. Sunset was fine with the idea but Trixie was a bit reluctant. Although they did manage to convince her afterwards. The cool light breeze felt refreshing as they went farther up the tower. Soon, the warm light of the setting sun greeted them as they reached the top. Rainbow Dash was right. The view was amazing. The top of pine trees swayed with the wind, and animals from the ground were seen peacefully running about, birds sang their beautiful tune, and a small lake with sparkling water was spotted deep into the woods.

"Hey, Sunset!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Sunset and Trixie immediately turned to her. They found Rainbow Dash leaning on the grills with a smirk on her face as she gestured towards the setting sun, saying, "Sunset." Sunset smirked and crossed herself while Trixie giggled.

Suddenly, the three girls felt their phones vibrate in their pockets. They immediately pulled them out and realized "Hey! There's a signal here!". The three girls were bombarded with messages from their friends, filling them with delight. A lingering heavy feeling lifted from their chests as they responded to each upcoming message. They began sharing their friends' posts in social media with each other, becoming glad to see familiar faces once again. The warmth of relief settled in their chests as they were reconnected to their friends beyond Auburnsdale.

With the many pictures posted by friends and family flooding their phones, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie decided to send in one of their own. Huddling together on top of the water tower, they raised their phones and snapped a quick photo. Hopefully the first of many good memories...

With each and every message that brought them joy, there was one that carried something extra- a small amount of magic. And it came from Sunset's journal- a message from Twilight Sparkle.

**Chapter 6: "The Beast in the Flesh"-**

_Dear Sunset,_

_ First of all, I'm glad to hear that your quest for friendship has _

_ been running so smoothly, and is continuously growing in such a steady pace._

_ And I really am happy to hear that your friend Trixie could actually be _

_ very understanding of how others feel around her. She can be a huge_

_ asset in your journey. And who knew that she can actually give good_

_ advice ("your" Trixie anyway)._

_ About your magical ability... Well... I'm letting Princess Luna handle_

_ this one..._

_ Sunset Shimmer. Do not be afraid, and understand that our magical_

_ abilities also develop in time. Yours is a power that is quite unique,_

_ and I'd be lying if I said that I knew exactly how you feel. Although, _

_ I do understand that you are a bit shaken, especially after hearing about_

_ what you've experienced from Twilight. But know this, you will be able_

_ to keep your magic in check, and the sooner that you embrace it the _

_ better. Now, I don't mean for you to look for that experience again!_

_ (Don't you dare young pony... lady... whatever! Just don't!)_

_ I'm just trying to tell you that, its what we do with our magic that_

_ defines us, and not the nature of things that are beyond our control._

_ -Luna_

_ Whoohoo! glad that's over. Anyway, me and Luna decided to look into_

_ this creature that you were talking about together. The way you _

_ described it sparked her interest. But what really got her attention _

_ was the name of your campsite, "Auburnsdale". We'll get back to you _

_ if we find anything. Tell us if you learn more about it on _

_ your side._

_ P.S. Sorry it took so long. Your message came to me in fragments for_

_ some reason. It took time to actually have the entire thing on my page._

_ -Twilight_

Relieved, Sunset Shimmer sat on her bed and closed her journal, letting out a deep breath that was filling her chest as she was reading through Twilight and Luna's message. Finally, she could relax, knowing that she had more friends supporting her. The sun had set, and the three girls had done their evening routine as they huddled up together in their cabin talking about the day.

The hour was getting late. The girls were asleep in their beds. Suddenly...

"Sunset..." Rainbow Dash whispered in the veil of night, "Sunset!" she whispers again, shaking her friend awake.

Sunset Shimmer rubbed her eyes, "Rainbow?" she muttered, "What are you-"

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth.

Shocked, Sunset gave Rainbow Dash a confused look and realized that she seemed pale and afraid.

Rainbow Dash kept her head low as if hiding from something, then a scraping noise came from outside, near their cabin, followed by some heavy thuds on the forest ground. Rainbow Dash pointed out the window, Sunset's gaze soon following.

Sunset gasped, but but managed to hold her scream.

Outside, on the cabin across their own, was the silhouette of a large beast with deep dark colored fur resting upon its grotesque skin which could hardly contain it's bulging muscles through what seems to be stitched pieces of its own flesh. The creature pulled itself upright, standing on its hind legs as it scourged around the cabin.

Rainbow Dash carefully crawled into Sunset's bed, placing herself between her and Trixie who was still asleep. "I saw it coming across the path from the direction of the water tower." says Rainbow Dash, her voice cracking with fear, "Then it just went to the other cabin like it was searching for something."

Suddenly, the creature flinched, sensing a disturbace... It turned it's gaze towards the "Frolic" Cabin. The weight of the creature's steps with it's clawed feet was felt through the ground. It was coming towards the three girl's cabin.

"W-What do we-?" says Rainbow Dash.

Sunset hushed her friend. They closed their eyes and held each other, pretending to sleep. The two girl's felt the beast look through each of the cabin's windows. The warmth of its breath entering the room through crevices, fogging the glass. The beast could not see clearly into the room to notice the two girls trembling as a consequence of its own heated breath upon cold glass. Sunset and Rainbow Dash took a peak from where they lie and caught a glimpse of two glowing yellow eyes beyond the foggy glass window before the creature turned away and vanished into the shadows. The two girls fainted in each other's arms.

**Chapter 7: Turning Hope-**

Sunset and Rainbow Dash woke up at the same time the next morning. They found Trixie coming out of the bathroom wearing her towel after a quick bath.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, thought you two would never wake up." says Trixie.

Rainbow Dash patted out herself to check if she was still in one piece before she replied, "Neither did I..."

Sunset Shimmer rose from her bed and rushed to the window. She took a quick peak outside before turning to Rainbow Dash, still in disbelief as she asked, "What was that out there?"

"How should I know!" answered Rainbow Dash, shaken from the experience.

"I'm sorry." says Trixie, "What are you talking about?"

Rainbow Dash shot up from the bed and described everything that happened for Trixie, who seemed to try to keep her composure despite that her fear was surging through her skin as it turned paler.

"It must have been the wild animal that, Sheriff "whats his name" and Bright Eye was warning us about." guessed Trixie.

"Its Sheriff Lawton and Night Eye!" corrected Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever." shrugged Trixie.

"Anyway, this wasn't like any animal that I've ever seen and heard off." explained Rainbow Dash, "It was huge, with yellow glowing eyes, sharp pointy claws and teeth, and it stood on two legs!"

"A bear?" says Trixie.

"Thats not all." Sunset interrupted, "Its skin... though some parts were covered with hair, in many places, it seemed to have been stitched together."

A cold chill was felt throughout the cabin as Sunset continued, "I saw sinews and muscle tissue through the cracked lacerations of its bulging body, stitched together like patches on a broken rag-doll."

Trixie hugged her chest, feeling the chill of crawling fear and anxiety.

"We should tell Ranger Insdeep." says Rainbow Dash, "He should know about that thing!" before turning to Trixie who slowly raised her head to meet Rainbow's gaze. Trixie nodded. Rainbow turned to Sunset who gave her the same gesture.

On their way to the Camp Master's Cabin, the three girls heard noises of people arguing in the distance. "You can't close down the path!" says Ranger Insdeep, "The camp is almost ready to start over again!"

"We cant risk anybody from taking that road until the area is secured!" argued the sheriff.

"Everything is under control." demanded the ranger," There had never been any records of anyone getting attacked here on camp grounds!"

"Yes!" says the sheriff, "But the surrounding villages each reported a number of massacred livestock over the span of a single night! That's a lot of ground to cover Ranger Insdeep, and I don't have the men!"

"Sheriff." Night Eye interrupted. He gestured towards the three girls who were standing close by.

The two arguing men then composed themselves. Ranger Insdeep apologized, assuring the three girls that everything was fine. The sheriff agreed, saying that there are just times that good men couldn't see each other eye to eye.

Noticing that the three girls we're still a bit shaken from all the commotion, Sheriff Lawton took the time to explain the situation.

Many of the roads that led into the camp grounds had closed down due to various animal attacks. All of the regular transports refuse to travel into Auburnsdale, making both entering and leaving a bit complicated.

"So... we're stuck here?" asked Trixie with a trace of fear in the tone of her voice.

The sheriff paused for a short moment, "Yes." he replied, "I'm sorry. Until the attacks become less frequent, there is very little that we could do."

The three girls fell silent once again.

Seeing their plight, the sheriff tipped his hat to cover his eyes, before turning to Ranger Insdeep, saying, "I'll be leading a search party through chosen sectors of the woods some time later. You and me got our hands full..."

Ranger Insdeep nodded.

After Sheriff Lawton and Night Eye had left, Ranger Insdeep invited the three girls inside his cabin for some hot chocolate, trying to lighten the mood. Inside the cabin were a few animal trophies perfectly preserved causing the girls to shudder as they entered. Alongside the trophies were some traditionally crafted weapons displayed on shelves and mounted on plaques. The weapons reminded the girls of the bow that Night Eye had been carrying.

"Yes, they should." says the ranger, "Night Eye's people used to live in these woods. Their ancestors were the first to have settled here." He gestured to the weapons, "These are testaments to that rich culture. Even the cabins around the camp are original structures from a time when the new settlers arrived and dwell along side the first."

"That sounds nice." says Sunset, "Two cultures sharing a single homeland."

"Well the natives didn't think so." says the ranger, bidding them to sit at the huge wooden table while he hands each of them a cup, "Why do you think we have so many of their weapons to preserve."

Ranger Insdeep took the dispenser from the table and poured each of the girls warm chocolate.

"You girls haven't been introduced to these types of situation much, have you?" asked Ranger Insdeep.

The three girls turned their heads side to side.

The ranger smiled, and said, "Things don't often go the way we plan it. Sometimes..." he fixed his leather jacket around his shoulders, "there can be little to no compromise."

"So you're saying that the new settlers casted the old ones out?", asked Sunset.

"Not before the old ones used their ancient magic to curse the land." answered the ranger.

"Magic..." Sunset muttered under her breath.

"As the legend goes," continued Ranger Insdeep, "the elders scarred the land, opening the spirit realm, and summoning monsters to plague the woods and all that rest under its shadows. Some of the old ones becoming monsters themselves to exact revenge."

"How?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Something about wearing the flesh of their..." the ranger paused for a moment, "their slain. Skinwalkers..."

"Then..." says Rainbow Dash, placing her cup on the table, "that thing we saw last night could have been one of them!"

The ranger's eyes narrowed to a serious gaze, "What?"

Rainbow Dash told Ranger Insdeep everything that happened that night. Describing the beast that she and Sunset saw as it lurked around the camp grounds. The ranger's face remained steely and composed as Rainbow Dash told their tale. In the end, he rubbed his stubbled chin as he gathered his thoughts, before saying, "Perhaps we should close down after all."

The three girls noticed the concerned look on the ranger's face as he explained that the camp hasn't been doing very well due people saying that it was cursed. Campers stopped visiting after the first recorded attacks around the neighboring villages and it had little recovery since. The camp will have no choice but to close down at the end of the summer if the situation doesn't change.

Ranger Insdeep smiled, "You ladies had been through a lot this morning. And in my observation, you've been doing your duties well. Perhaps you should take this day off."

Rainbow Dash stood from her seat with a spark of determination, "No!" she said, "We're not just gonna let some monster stop us from keeping order in this camp." Rainbow Dash looked to her friends who had been moved by her courage and said, "We may not be able to stop that monster. But we also can't just let the place close down without a fight!"

"The Sheriff will find a way to stop that beast." says Trixie.

"And when he does," says Sunset, "the campsite will be ready for the campers."

**Chapter 8: There is No Auburnsdale-**

Sunset, Trixie, and Rainbow Dash all proceeded with their duties, determined to save the camp from closing. As they cleaned the cabins they realized that there was only one that needed heavy attention. And its the one that Sunset that had trouble with in the past.

The three girls held their courage. Bravely stepping into the cabin to clean up. Sunset took a good look around and noticed that there were cobwebs far up the ceiling's corners. "We may need one of those long brooms to clean that up." says Sunset.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, believes that she saw those in the equipment room." says Trixie.

"I'll get them!" replied Rainbow Dash as she ran off in a sprint.

Rainbow Dash found the long brooms on top of one of the shelves in the equipment room. As she went to pick them up, Rainbow Dash noticed something strange. "That's odd." she muttered walking towards the traps that were hid in the corner. "One, two three, four, five, six..." Rainbow Dash counted, "Six? Didn't there used to be only four of you?" She recognized the first four traps from before, but the two traps were covered with mud and leaves. "Maybe Ranger Insdeep is doing some hunting of his own." she thought.

Sunset and Trixie were busy cleaning up what they could while waiting for Rainbow Dash. Sunset noticed Trixie taking glances of her as they worked. Soon, Trixie realized that she's been found.

"Oh, sorry about that." says Trixie.

Sunset smiled, "I understand that you're a bit worried about me. But you don't have to keep looking through the sidelines to see if I'm fine."

Trixie laughed and said, "I know." she sighed, "Anyway, it wouldn't be the first."

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"I... well..." Trixie couldn't say a word, she seemed a bit troubled.

"Its alright." Sunset approached her friend. She looked to her hand and thought for a moment. Sunset turned to Trixie saying, "Maybe there is a way." she extended her hand to Trixie, "But, you're gonna have to trust me."

Trixie thought for a moment. She smiled and took Sunset's hand. Sunset had a brief view of Trixie's memories. She noticed that Trixie seemed to often make glances at her and her friends in many occasions. Feelings of joy and pride, coupled with jealousy and sadness flooded into her own beating heart as it did with Trixie's. Sunset felt what Trixie felt and experienced what she experienced. It became clear why Trixie decided to join her and Rainbow Dash in Camp Auburnsdale in the first place.

"Trixie..." says Sunset.

Trixie gave a weak smile saying, "Now you know..." she was shocked as she suddenly felt Sunset's arms around her.

"I understand." says Sunset, "And I understand why you couldn't say so..."

Trixie felt comforted with finally having someone know, "Yeah. Don't tell Dash..." says Trixie, blushing.

Sunset laughed.

Unexpectedly, someone spoke from the background, "You girls should not have come here."

Sunset and Trixie turned their gaze.

It was Night Eye standing by the door of the cabin while smoking a pipe.

"This is no place for people like you." he added.

Sunset's eyes narrowed, believing that she understood what he meant.

"Sunset..." says Trixie with concern.

"Hey girls, do you think that Ranger Insdeep is doing some hunting of his own?" Rainbow Dash chimed in, "Coz I saw-" Rainbow Dash noticed Night Eye by the entrance of the cabin.

"I'll be watching for you." says Night Eye as he walked away, his boots thumping heavily on the wooden steps of the cabin. He stopped for a moment to say, "You. The girl with the red hair..." Sunset was singled out from her friends, "magic can be a dangerous thing. You never know what it could bring to your doorstep."

Later that day, the three girls spent some time atop the water tower where they received their daily messages from their friends. Sunset took this time to write a message to Princess Twilight, telling her friend what she learned about the creature that haunts the grounds. To her surprise, Twilight immediately wrote back.

_Sunset Shimmer!_

_ You need to find a way to leave Auburnsdale immediately!_

_ Princess Luna recalled the name Auburnsdale from the olden_

_ times of Equestria, and its not a place where you want to be. The_

_ negative magic that seeps in from our world through an ancient_

_ dimensional rift had created warped creatures that are uniquely_

_ from that world! You must leave immediately! You and your friends_

_ are in terrible danger!_

Shocked with the tone of the message that she received from Twilight, Sunset took her pen and quickly wrote. "Why? What IS Aubernsdale back in Equestria?"

_ Sunset... There is no Auburnsdale here in Equestria... Not any_

_ more..._

Sunset's pen fell from her hand.

_ And if this creature you speak of, this skinwalker, have had its _

_ roots set on the wilderness around you. Then its a being that is _

_ familiar to equestrian magic for all the wrong reasons._

Rainbow Dash and Trixie noticed the terrified look on Sunset's face as she turned to see them. "Sunset?" says Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer packed up her things in a hurry before once again turning to her friends saying, "We have to get to the cabin, right now!"

"W-What?" asked Rainbow Dash, confused with Sunset's sudden change in mood.

"Now Dash!" pressed Sunset, "We have to go now!" she grabbed Rainbow Dash's hand and unintentionally looked into her memories.

Sunset felt Rainbow Dash's muscles as she ran through the grounds to find the brooms in the Equipment Room. She saw that there were two additional traps along with the first ones they found. These ones seemed recently used. Pushing Rainbow Dash's memories back even further, Sunset found herself listening to the conversation between the sheriff, Ranger Insdeep, and Night Eye. This was during the first time they saw the sheriff and Night Eye in camp.

_Sheriff: ... we set traps for it, but it always seem to get away. Not only that, but it seemed to have taken along some of our traps, and the rifles of the good men its hurt. I'm losing capable men and equipment... How many traps did we lose this time, Eye?_

_Night Eye: Four._

Sunset broke away from Rainbow Dash, who grabbed her before she fell to the metal platform they were standing on. "Oh Celestia..." says Sunset, once again finding her footing.

"Sunset," says Rainbow Dash with ever growing concern, "what is it?".

"There were four traps when we first cleaned the Equipment Room. Now there's two more."

"Oh, yeah. I did forget to tell you that." says Rainbow Dash, scratching her head.

"The sheriff and his men lost four traps the night before, along with some rifles from hunting that beast."

"Sunset," says Trixie, "What are you trying to get at?"

Sunset held her forehead with her palm, pressing her hair back as she said, "Now the roads are closed down..."

Sunset looked to her friends and said, "We're trapped here. He's trapped us here."

Rainbow Dash and Trixie looked to each other, then turned their eyes back to Sunset. Trixie walked closer to Sunset Shimmer and placed a warm hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her, asking, "Who trapped us here?"

Sunset answered, "The Skinwalker... The Skinwalker is..."

**Chapter 9: Hunt Night-**

"Seriously" asked Rainbow Dash as she helped Sunset and Trixie push one of the beds to barricade the door of their cabin. "Ranger Insdeep? Sunset, isn't that assuming a bit too much?"

The bed was heavy, but the effort from all three girls got it placed in front of the only entrance. Preventing anyone from entering or leaving.

"I mean," Rainbow Dash continued, "We hardly know the guy. And he seems pretty nice."

"We cant risk anything right now, Rainbow Dash." Sunset argued, "Not until we could prove otherwise."

"I don't know." says Trixie," He did mention that it was the original settlers who used magic to scar the land, filling it with monsters." She turned to Sunset, pointing out that, "Shouldn't Night Eye be our primary suspect?"

"All evidences seem to point to only one man." responded Sunset, "Ranger Insdeep is the only person who has access to the camp grounds."

"You mean, other than us, the sheriff, and Night Eye?" Trixie commented, "Besides, have you seen how vast the woods surrounding this place is? Practically anybody who got lost could end up finding their way into camp without anybody noticing."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed, "You know, since, Insdeep is the only guy watching."

"Well," started Sunset, taking her journal out of her pack, "Who ever it is, I think were about to find out tonight."

The full moon was brightly lit upon the night sky, glimmering over the fauna and flora surrounding Camp Auburnsdale. Owls and other nocturnal woodland creatures began singing their nightly tune, filling the late hours with an orchestra of evening calls and shifting whispers.

Sunset Shimmer, along with Rainbow Dash and Trixie, kept themselves awake, watching for any signs of the creature from the safety of the cabin's windows. So far, there were no signs of the beast. Trixie, who had never actually seen the creature herself, sat in the corner, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a lot of peculiar things. Trixie gasped as she shot to her feet, realizing, "I forgot my phone up in the water tower!"

"You what?!" says Sunset.

Rainbow Dash offered to get it for her, but Sunset thought that it would be too risky, especially with the door barricaded. Rainbow says that she could just go over one of the windows. Sunset insisted that it was a terrible idea.

"Relax." assured Rainbow Dash, "That monster may be bigger and stronger, but there's no way its ever gonna catch up to me."

Sunset still felt uneasy, but seeing how distressed Trixie was about losing her phone, she reluctantly let Rainbow Dash go through with her plan.

Sunset stood by the window closest to the route that headed towards the water tower. She unhooked it and readied herself to open it on Rainbow Dash's signal. Rainbow Dash readied herself for the sprint.

"Now!"

Sunset slid open the window and Rainbow Dash was off. However, during her sprint, Rainbow accidentally knocked Sunset's journal out of her hand, causing it to fall outside. Rainbow stopped for a short moment to pick up the journal, "I'll be back!" before continuing her sprint.

Sunset guarded the opened window while Trixie kept watch over the others.

"Trixie?" says Sunset.

Trixie turned to her.

"What ARE those things you have in your pack anyway?"

Trixie smirked saying, "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"Their smoke bombs, aren't they?" says Sunset, giving a smirk of her own.

"Along with a few fire crackers and mirrors." says Trixie, only to later realize that she had just unveiled her secret.

Trixie gave Sunset a mean look. Sunset Shimmer smiled.

A few minuets passed, then another, and another. Sunset and Trixie grew more and more worried about Rainbow Dash. Thirty minuets passed. Sunset tried calling Rainbow Dash through her phone. But after a few rings, the line went dead.

"We cant wait any longer."

Sunset Shimmer grabbed her old leather jacket from her things to battle the cold of night, Trixie grabbed her back pack and readied to follow Sunset's lead. The two girls found themselves going over the window and setting foot on the ground beyond their refuge, hoping that they could find their friend before the skinwalker finds either her or them.

**Chapter 10: Midnight Dash-**

Rainbow Dash rushed through the camp grounds, passing through cabins and trees, until she suddenly stopped. She turned her head and looked around, realizing that the forest was slowly being engulfed by a blanket of mist. The chill of the mist and the nightly breeze caused Rainbow Dash to feel uneasy. She couldn't use her magically enhanced speed to dash through the forest if she couldn't see what was in front of her.

"Alright..." thought Rainbow Dash, "Regular speed then..."

Jogging through the forest path, Rainbow Dash felt more and more anxious. The wind was cold and damp, and the echoing sounds from the wilderness made her skin crawl with fear. None the less, she found her way to the water tower, climbing up as quickly as she could, and landing on the metal platform on top, crouching low to hide from whatever may be watching. She found Trixie's phone.

"Alright! I-!"

Rainbow Dash noticed someone slid out of the Equipment Room from atop the Water Tower. The man was carrying what seemed to be a box, making his way to the woods. She knew that it could only be one person.

"Well, if he's out there..." thought Rainbow Dash, turning her gaze towards the Camp Master's Cabin, "Might as well do a little investigating."

Dash climbed down the water tower and made her way towards the Camp Master's Cabin with Sunset's journal, and Trixie's phone in hand. The mist grew thicker as she traversed the woods, almost getting herself lost in the process. The sight of familiar markers relieved her as she continued on her way, sticking close to the camp's main path. She found the Camp Master's Cabin and silently opened the door, peeking inside. The Cabin was lit by lamp, giving it a warm and comfortable aura. Rainbow Dash continued looking. Ranger Insdeep was nowhere in sight. Rainbow Dash entered the cabin.

The Camp Master's Cabin felt very inviting to Rainbow Dash, almost unnaturally so. But determination often triumphed over comfort. Rainbow Dash ventured to each room, finding nothing that seemed unusual except for the collection of animal trophies and antique weapons. "Sure glad Fluttershy isn't here to see these." Thought Rainbow Dash as she made her way to the great wooden table where the ranger invited them for hot chocolate.

"I knew it!" says Rainbow Dash, "No signs of any weird junk!"

"Weird junk?"

Rainbow Dash gasped as she spun around, finding Ranger Insdeep standing by the door behind her.

"Oh, hey Ranger Insdeep!" says Rainbow Dash, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Ranger Insdeep asked Rainbow Dash if something was wrong or if she needed anything. Rainbow Dash responded that everything was fine.

"I was just curious if you've heard anything from the sheriff about the monster hunting these woods, that's all."

Rainbow Dash felt the ranger's eyes scan her from top to bottom. She felt that something was wrong. After a short silence, the ranger smiled, telling her that she should be careful while roaming camp grounds at night.

The ranger approached Rainbow Dash, who was backing off as he came closer, until she bumped into the wall behind her.

She was cornered.

"There's no need to be afraid." says Ranger Insdeep.

"Afraid..." says Rainbow Dash, masking the fear in her voice, "I'm awesome."

"I know you are." says the ranger, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rainbow Dash's breath grew heavier as the ranger's hands traveled down her arms. She shook them off, saying, "Sorry buddy, but that's not how I roll."

"Truly?" says the ranger, unflinching as he continued, "That's very interesting."

Rainbow slipped away from her corner, "Yeah, well I better get going."

"Must be exciting," says the ranger, while Rainbow Dash headed for the exit, "to feel two of your friends lying close to you at night."

Rainbow Dash stopped. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I was just curious on how that would feel." the ranger chuckled.

Rainbow slowly walked towards the ranger, "I don't know what you think you're trying to do, but you stay away from me and my friends."

Rainbow Dash turned to leave, "Maybe Sunset was right about you being *A* monster, you creep."

Suddenly, Ranger Insdeep caught Rainbow Dash's hand as she turned away.

"What are you-?!"

Ranger Insdeep started growing larger. His face became distorted, cracking and breaking apart as a jagged mouth with dagger-like fangs ripped through his face. The ranger's bulking body began ripping through his jacket, crackling as his bones re-arranged themselves, revealing that inside his clothing were stitched up flesh from various beasts and men alike.

Insdeep was gone, and in his place was a crooked abomination with beastly features who's leather like skin had been stitched together, kept alive by the twisted living muscle underneath.

It was just as Sunset had predicted. The skinwalker now stood before the terrified Rainbow Dash.

"That book." the beast said in its deep growling voice, "Its a link between two worlds." It gave a jagged smile, "The elders used a similar one to corrupt the land, bringing us here..." the rot of its foul breath was nauseating, "Many of us tried to cross over in an attempt to expand our influence on the other side, hoping to warp both realities in the process. We failed, and the relic was destroyed."

Rainbow Dash's phone started ringing, but Dash was too terrified to notice.

The beast lifted Rainbow Dash to it's mouth, "Until now."

Rainbow Dash kicked the beast's face as hard as she could, causing it to lose its grip on her. She fell on the wood paved floor of the cabin with a thud. Rainbow Dash's phone fell from her pocket and was crushed as the skinwalker stepped forward to try and rend her with its claws. In a stroke of adrenaline, Rainbow managed to barely avoid the attack before getting to her feet and running away, bringing Sunset's journal and Trixie's phone with her. She found herself outside, running in camp grounds under a thick veil of mist. Rainbow Dash ran and ran, but was unable to use her full speed because of the surrounding mist that was obscuring her vision.

A loud cackling roar echoed throughout the forest. Rainbow Dash felt a grim chill crawl up her spine. The chase was on.

**Chapter 11: Through the Mist-**

A loud cackling roar echoed through the camp ground, and a thick veil of mist had rolled in from the forest. Sunset Shimmer and Trixie stayed close to one another as they looked for Rainbow Dash, hoping that the terrifying sound does not mean that they were too late. The fog had obscured the path around the camp, causing Sunset and Trixie to stay close to the cabins as they ventured forth.

"I don't think Rainbow Dash would be traveling towards whatever made that sound." says Trixie.

"You're right." says Sunset, "But what if she needs help."

Suddenly, something came charging through the mist, tackling Sunset to the ground.

It was Rainbow Dash, pale with fear, but happy to run into her friends. Rainbow embraced Sunset, feeling her warmth replenish her courage. Rainbow Dash gasped as she remembered that she and her friends weren't out of the woods yet.

"We need to get back to the cabin." Rainbow Dash whispered, pushing her friends back from whence they came.

"Wait, Dash, are you alright?" asked Trixie.

"N-No time!" says Rainbow Dash, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'll tell you everything when we get there!"

"Dash..." Sunset whispered, with a trace of fear in her voice.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash dragged her friends down on the ground, gesturing for them to stay low. The three girls found themselves in front of a cabin a few meters distance away from their own.

While on the ground, Sunset noticed something about the wooden floor of the cabin.

"Are those claw marks?" says Trixie with a familiar sense of dread starting to loom in her chest.

Rainbow Dash held herself while her breathing grew heavy, she shook her head in fear of what she knew might be wandering close by.

Sunset embraced Rainbow Dash. Something had gotten her badly spooked.

"You were right." says Rainbow Dash, "It was Insdeep. He's the skinwalker."

"Its gonna be okay, Rainbow Dash." says Sunset, trying to comfort her friend.

"No its not!" replied Rainbow Dash, "You don't know what I saw!"

Trixie crawled towards the nearby cabin and checked the cabin's door, realizing that it wasn't locked. She entered the cabin and waved to her friends who followed. The three girls locked the door when they were all secured inside.

"You're right." says Sunset, "I don't know what you saw."

She extended her hand towards Rainbow Dash, "Can you show me?"

Sunset and Rainbow Dash's hands touched, causing Sunset Shimmer to share Dashe's memories and emotional stress. She felt as though her heart wanted to crawl out of her chest, almost like she underwent the experience herself.

Sunset hugged Rainbow Dash again, "You were very brave."

Sharing her feelings with Sunset gave Rainbow Dash a bit more courage. But now, Sunset Shimmer was also trembling. She now knew what they are up against. This skinwalker was a threat to both Equestria and the realm she came to call home.

Sunset Shimmer openned her journal and started writing to Twilight for help. But after she had finished her message, the journal started to emit a familiar hissing.

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer felt a disturbance through mist. Somewhere in the distance she sensed the tensing of thick heavy muscles, the cold wind crashing on a mountain of skins, and the warmth of breath flowing through jagged teeth.

The color slowly drained from Sunset's face as she realized, "Oh Celestia... It knows where we are."

Sunset urged her friends to run. They hid in a cabin next to the one they had occupied to see if what Sunset felt was accurate. Not a moment later, the cracking sound of a wooden door being wrenched off it's hinges filled them with dread. For the first time, Trixie saw the beast with her own two eyes, wishing that she hadn't. The girls quietly slid away from the back window, knowing that they were only at a short distance away from certain death.

**Chapter 12: Back to Frolic-**

The three girls returned to their cabin, only to find that the skinwalker had already thoroughly searched for them with claws and teeth in its disposal. Other than the phone in her pocket and the journal in her hand, all of Sunset's things were in ruins. Rainbow Dash received the worst of it since, other than the clothes she's currently wearing, nothing of hers was spared. Trixie, who brought her pack, only suffered the loss of her blanket and bed sheet.

Looking through the ruins of their possessions, something else had caught the three girl's eyes. The trapdoor that they became curious with when they had first arrived in camp was opened. The three girls slowly went closer and closer to the mysterious opening. A horrible scent purveyed the air, getting stronger and stronger the more they neared. Trixie grabbed her friends by their shoulders, stopping them, "I think we already have an idea of what's down there..."

Sunset nodded, "That's why it was sealed so tightly."

The three girls hid themselves in the corner by the closest window in case they needed to run.

"We need to tell the sheriff about Ranger Insdeep!" says Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, sure. But how?" asked Trixie, "That thing, knows these grounds better than we do, and the mist prevents you from seeing anything ahead when you're at full sprint." Trixie crossed herself, adding,"or on regular speed for that matter."

"Maybe..." thought Sunset," But maybe we could distract it."

She turned to Trixie and asked, "You did say that you had smoke bombs and fire crackers, right?"

Trixie smiled and nodded excitedly.

The plan was simple. Trixie and Sunset will utilize the fire crackers and smoke bombs to distract the skinwalker long enough for Rainbow Dash to reach the Camp's exit and find the sheriff in town. Rainbow Dash may not be able to run at full sprint, but she was still the fastest of the three, and the only one with the stamina to be able to reach town and keep going for hours later.

"Be careful, you two." says Rainbow Dash, readying herself. Sunset and Trixie nodded before going in two different directions, each with a set of smoke bombs and fire crackers. The two girls vanished in the mist. Trixie was the first to ignite. Cackling lights started flashing in the distance like lightning in storm clouds. Rainbow Dash began her exodus. The noise and lights faded, then Sunset ignited her own fire cracker. She sensed the beast moving towards her direction. It was time to find a new hiding place.

"Hurry, Dash!" she thought as she witnessed the large hunched silhouette of the skinwalker slid through the mist, heading towards where she had been hiding.

The noise and lights fade. Trixie ignited another fire cracker and began searching for a new hiding spot. Unexpectedly, the beast did not simply go to the direction of the fire cracker, instead, it was heading a few meters away from their general direction. The skin walker had taken a guess to where Trixie would be hiding, and it had chosen well. Two gleaming eyes pierced through the mist ahead. Two rows of jagged teeth tore through the shadows. The skin walker was on the charge, and up ahead was Trixie.

Thinking quickly, Trixie immediately dropped a smoke bomb and hid herself in the puff of smoke. She had little choice and nowhere to run.

The noise and lights faded. Sunset ignited a fire cracker and tossed it aside. She then went looking for a new hiding place, until she realized that the beast had changed direction while charging towards the fire crackers. It had guessed her exact location. Grabbing one of the smoke bombs, Sunset hid in the smoke. She laid low on the ground, crawling in hopes of finding a proper hiding place. But then, she sensed something drawing closer and closer. Sunset felt the weight of clawed foot steps on the ground as it trembled with each of the skinwalker's steps, and an awful growling was resonating ever closer towards her skinwalker was near, and there was nowhere to run...

Sunset trembled. The skinwalker was close, she could feel the beast's movement from the ground beneath her and could sense its presence through the shifting mist. Sunset held herself from screaming, but it wouldn't help for long.

Suddenly, a fire cracker ignited somewhere in the distance. To Sunset's relief, the skinwalker turned around and left.

Trixie was right. This creature knew the camp grounds better than they did. And now Trixie herself was in danger. Sunset stood from the ground and readied to ignite another fire cracker earlier than planned in an attempt to confuse the beast and save Trixie. But then, Sunset noticed a shadow coming closer and closer from beyond the mist. "Could it be the skinwalker?"

The shadow began to take form. And it was Trixie.

Trixie found Sunset through the mist. She explained, "The creature was getting on to us, so I lit my fire crackers using wicks with different lengths then set them up randomly. Another fire cracker suddenly ignited. Trixie grabbed Sunset's hand and pulled her towards the nearest cabin. Sunset hugged Trixie, relieved that she was safe.

"I guess I should have figured that the guy running the camp knew it better than we did, huh?" says Sunset, giving Trixie a smile.

Trixie smiled back.

A comforting moment of silence passed, then another fire cracker ignited.

"That creature would have figured things out by now." says Trixie, "That was the last of the fire crackers I had on me."

A loud cackling roar echoed through the camp grounds. Sunset and Trixie fell on the floor, squeezing beside each other in the corner of the cabin.

"W-What do we do?" asked Trixie as she trembled with fear.

Sunset placed her hands on Trixie's shoulders. Trixie turned to Sunset, meeting her eyes. There was no fear in Sunset's eyes nor regret, only an odd sense of content for the moment that they had together. With a smile, Sunset said, "I'm sorry that this is how things turned out the first time you spent a few days with me and Rainbow Dash."

Trixie managed a smile. She was afraid, yet also happy to be there with a friend.

"Sunset Shimmer!", a thundering voice roared from the shadows, "I know what you are!" It was the skinwalker, calling out to Sunset and mocking her as he did, "I know what you're capable of... Your friend Rainbow Dash. I never told her why our attempts to enter your world failed long ago..." the skinwalker grinned as it lurked the grounds, "You see... We didn't have the right set of flesh."

Sharp claws scraped through wooden walls, " I think you already know how I manage to find fresh meat..." The earth beneath the skinwalker's clawed feet gave a thud with every step, "Yes... you saw it..." the beast gave a low chuckle, "you felt it... the warmth of my ethereal embrace on your skin..."

Sunset Shimmer's heart beat remained steady, ignoring the beast's provocation. "You had a taste of how it would feel to have a piece of me within you..."

Trixie and Sunset embraced each other, ignoring the foul beast that mocked her.

"Soon..." the skinwalker stepped out of the shadows. It towered over Sunset and Trixie.

"You will have all of me inside you..."

Suddenly, something shattered the window of the cabin. The skinwalker screeched in agony as an arrow found its way into his eye. Then another arrow pierced the side of the skinwalker's rib.

"Sunset!" Sunset Shimmer gasped, her heart filling with forgotten hope.

"Trixie!" Trixie recognized the voice...

"Rainbow Dash?!"

Rainbow Dash found her way back to the camp grounds, bringing Night Eye along with her.

In pain, the skinwalker turned to Night Eye, uttering curses under the native tongue. Then three more arrows found their way into the beast's chest in quick succession. The skinwalker collapsed on the wooden floor of the cabin with a thundering crash, the light of its eyes fading into blackness.

Night Eye cracked his neck saying, "A real hunter is silent and precise. You... you talk too much."

Rainbow Dash turned to Night Eye, exclaiming, "You. Are. Awesome!"

**Chapter 13: The Return Trip-**

The light of a new day broke through the night sky. Dawn shown over Camp Auburnsdale, giving warmth back to the chilling earth. Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, and Rainbow Dash, sat at the porch of the Camp Master's Cabin, sharing hot chocolate with Night Eye while the sheriff and his men scouted the camp grounds.

"So this entire campsite used to be yours?" asked Sunset, before taking another sip from her cup.

"Indeed it was." answered Night Eye, "It used to be a small settlement. A farm. At least until someone came to us with an eviction notice. Someone had bought the land without us knowing."

"Why?" asked Trixie.

Night Eye took a sip of coffee from his cup, then he answered, "I had wondered that myself. Nobody had ever taken interest in our land before. It was too far from the villages, and the terrain prevented any large corporate buildings from finding stable footing. There was no gold here, no precious gems, its value was in the life that dwell within it. Then..." Night Eye's tone grew a bit more serious, "people started vanishing. I often returned here, only to realize that nothing had changed. Our home was just labeled as camp grounds, and nothing else." Night Eye's eyes narrowed, "And always, it was kept by a single Camp Master and no one else..."

The sheriff came to the Camp Master's Cabin after a long search. "Well, Eye, we found our missing gear... and our missing persons..."

"And... Ranger Insdeep? The skinwalker?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we found no trace of Insdeep, and we don't know anything about any skinwalker, but we did find this." says the sheriff, handing Night Eye a leather suitcase filled with papers, "It would seem that Insdeep wasn't even a real ranger. And not only that. The papers, the deed of purchase and ownership of the land... They were falsified."

Night Eye turned to the sheriff after looking at the papers.

Sheriff Lawton smiled, saying, "Seems like you're getting your land back, Eye. Now what do you say we get them papers right this time."

The girls cheered for Night Eye.

"Also," says the sheriff, "If you ladies want to return home. We could provide you escort to the nearest station. You girls seem to have been through a lot."

The three girls turned to each other with smiles on their faces, then turned to the sheriff nodding.

"Excellent." says the sheriff, "Now you girls get yourselves ready. We'll leave as soon as we could."

The three girls gave their farewells to Night Eye before entering the police car that would send them home. As soon as the cars vanished down the road, Sheriff Lawton turned to Night Eye with a serious face, saying in a low whisper, "The bodies we found were skinned, Eye. And the thing responsible is still out there... Find it, and kill it."

Night Eye nodded once. As the sheriff made his way back to the camp grounds to continue his investigation, Night Eye pulled his pipe from his poncho and lit it with his lighter. He blew a puff of smoke as he gazed a narrowing look down the road.

"She should not have come here..."

**Chapter 14: Leaving Auburnsdale-**

In a bus heading back home, Sunset's friends had fallen a sleep at her sides, tired from the horror that had transpired. Sunset took the opportunity to finally write to Twilight about what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Sunset began writing.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_ You don't know how glad I am to be writing this to you after_

_ what had happened last night. Auburnsdale is far behind us, along_

_ with the horrors that lurk in its woods. A new friend of ours, Night Eye,_

_ will make sure to keep the shadows at bay. And trust me, he is more_

_ than capable of knocking those monsters back into hiding._

_ My new powers had helped me develop my friendship with Rainbow _

_ Dash and Trixie, hoping that it would be able to help me do the same_

_ with my other friends. Sadly, we'll have to spend the summer back home,_

_ without getting paid for our earlier efforts. You know, with the ranger_

_ ending up as a skinwalking creep..._

_ I'll tell you about it when we get home._

_ I do wonder though. How are the rest of our friends doing?_

_ Better than we were, I hope._

_ -Sunset Shimmer_

**The End**


End file.
